


По второму разу через Рубикон

by ian_richter



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Feelings Realization, M/M, Out of Character, Philosophy, Post-Canon, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ian_richter/pseuds/ian_richter
Summary: Куда бы я ни направлялся — я непременно встречусь с ним. Вся моя жизнь — шумный круговорот калейдоскопа, через лизну которого я, сам того не замечая, смотрю только на одну стекляшку
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	По второму разу через Рубикон

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновение пришло ночью и вот  
> Обитаю на фб (в профиле реквизиты) и буду рада видеть вас там ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что вся моя недолгая жизнь — это всего лишь разные витки случайностей, накладывающиеся друг на друга, сталкивающиеся, сменяющиеся. Куда бы я ни направлялся — я непременно встречусь с ним. Вся моя жизнь — шумный круговорот калейдоскопа, через лизну которого я, сам того не замечая, смотрю только на одну стекляшку.

Я долго размышлял. Тягучими тёмными вечерами, согнувшись в мастерской над очередным креденсом, лёжа в кровати без сна, или же сидя в шумном баре — иногда возвращался мыслями в тот момент. Я вспоминал тот вечер снова и снова, катал на языке слова, которые так и не решился сказать, пробовал их на вкус; они бились в моей голове молоточками, вызвякивая тревожную мелодию. Это личное, слишком личное, о таком не говорят вслух: это выхаживают в ладонях и прячут от посторонних глаз. Но тогда мы оба знали, что это правда, мы оба знали об этом, мы оба прекрасно понимали, что происходит. И мне не обязательно было говорить вслух, нет.

Эта мысль отдаётся болью в груди, она скручивает что-то в животе в тугую болезненную спираль, и я снова — с ржавой нежностью и толикой горечи, — вспоминаю Бориса. Я пронёс вишневое чувство сквозь года, пытаясь упрятать его в самый дальний уголок сознания (кстати, безуспешно), я взрастил его на общих воспоминаниях, я признался сам себе (это произошло само собой, так просто, будто явилось как нечто, что я давно знал) — ещё тогда, в Вегасе, задолго до того, как Борис целовал меня, растерянного и отчаявшегося, посреди улицы. Я признался себе, что Борис был нечто большим. Большим, чем что бы то ни было.

Я не помнил, в какой момент я перешёл свой личный Рубикон. Наверное тогда, когда признался сам себе, но я до сих пор не до конца в этом уверен. Порой на меня накатывало чувство беспокойной тоски. Всё, что было связано с Борисом, было беспокойным — я научился, что рядом с ним невозможно быть сдержанным. И мы были беспокойными, мы оба: как сейчас помню наши вечера и ночи, когда Борис приносил утащенные у отца самокрутки с травкой, пару бутылок пива, и мы сидели в моей комнате или на качелях, накуренные, пьяные, по-детски счастливые и свободные. Наша тихая ночная возня, когда мы пытались устроиться на моей чересчур узкой кровати, пьяно посмеиваясь и перепихиваясь локтями — размыта наркотическим дурманом и временем. Борис прижимался ко мне со спины, обнимая и слепо утыкаясь в шею. Неразборчивые слова на русском, тающие в сонной тёплой тишине между нами, неловкие терпкие поцелуи со вкусом выпитого ранее вишневого ликера — все-таки были сном или же затуманенной явью? Не думаю, что хочу знать. Беспокойная тоска знает своё дело: она до сих пор точит мне рёбра, и стоит только выловить в чём-то отблеск тех дней, как я иду трещинами.

Я любил его. И хоть никогда не говорил, но — любил. Я любил его так, как никогда не смогу полюбить Китси, и как никогда не любил Пиппу. Эта любовь — другая; она болезненная, в чём-то необузданная, мрачная, полная всеми оттенками рыжего, она потерянная — как и четырнадцатилетний я, не могущий подобрать названия для того, что чувствовал. Моя любовь к нему — больно. Потому что любить не того человека — больно. Китси не врала, она как никто меня понимала. Ох, моя милая Китси, как бы я хотел обуздать своё сердце! И дело было даже не в знании, что мы не лучшие варианты друг для друга, и не в том, что моя нездоровая одержимость Пиппой переросла в подобие любви, являясь на самом деле нездоровой привязанностью, а в том, что я связан по рукам и ногам.

Я связан, обездвижен, загнан в угол — в угол своего же сознания. В бронзовой рыжине волос Пиппы я вижу отблеск смольных кудрей — сейчас он тряхнёт головой, смахивая пряди с глаз, дёрнет плечом и вскинется, а взгляд прямой и ясный, жжется и обволакивает. Ненормально. В мягком изгибе губ Китси мне чудится его ломаная улыбка. Если засмотреться, то вновь в голове всплывает тот вечер, моё отчаяние и отчаяние Бориса — такое горячее в его порывистом поцелуе. Тоже ненормально. Вся моя жизнь ненормальна. С того самого апрельского дня, который я до сих пор помню слишком четко, я не знал покоя. И, кажется, не знаю его и сейчас.

Эти колючие тёмные глаза, кольца смольных волос и обезоруживающая улыбка — в моей памяти стеллажи с его именем подписаны криво и наспех, потому что его много, слишком много. В самом дальнем уголке, на самой верхней полке, в резной шкатулке я за семью замками бережно храню то ли обрывок сна, то ли осколок воспоминания: мы почему-то жутко пьяные, вокруг полумрак, нарушаемый тонким тусклым лунным светом из неплотно зашторенного окна, тихий шорох одеял, его руки на моих плечах и надломленное хриплое «Тео!» прямо в губы, по-русски, не с шипением, которое я слышу всю жизнь, а с той самой игольчатой «т», которая взорвалась между нами и надрывно растаяла на кончике языка. Это ещё долго будет приходить ко мне во снах, окончательно сбивая меня с толку — сон или воспоминание? Он ворвался в мою жизнь, в мои мысли, в мои сны — в жизнь и вовсе по второму разу.

Борис сидит напротив и смотрит, смотрит, а я не знаю, что делать. Когда он окликнул меня на улице, то мне пахнуло знакомым жаром пустыни, и его острое лицо, подсвеченное вывеской с одной стороны, показалось одновременно далеким и родным. В его глазах я вижу отражение собственной души: неверие, радость, страх, надежда, и что-то ещё. Та самая, так хорошо знакомая мне болезненная нежность и тягучая тоска, что съедала меня, сейчас плещется на дне его глаз. Я вижу это так же, как и то, что он рад меня видеть. Борис не слишком изменился за прошедшие годы: но глаза всё так же заговорщически блестят, смоль волос в хаотичном беспорядке, верхние пуговицы на рубашке расстегнуты, а воротник — вздыблен. Я вновь вспоминаю те проглоченные слова, ту недосказанность, что осталась между нами, но которая исчезла сейчас и думаю — а он все ещё… чувствует? Чувствовал ли он вообще? Хоть что-то? Мы оба выросли, познали много разочарований и радостей, научились читать людей и разбираться в себе — кто-то больше, кто-то меньше. Я никогда не умел обращаться с чувствами. Ни со своими, ни с чужими. Поэтому я просто сижу и смотрю на него.

— Сколько лет, — мой голос тонет в безликом шуме ресторанчика, но Борис ловит его, выхватывает, читает по губам.

— Давай выпьем! За нас! — он опрокидывает рюмку. Снова тот жест головой. Я смотрю на его шею.

— За нас, — повторяю эхом.

Борис ярко улыбается мне, совсем как тогда — когда, вынырнув из своих мыслей, внезапно начал показывать мне звёзды. Тем вечером мы нализались марок, и ночью небо над рамой качелей было черничное, луна хрустко-серебристой, а Борис — до ужаса счастливым. Та же улыбка сквозь года, какая ирония.

Он подбирает слова. Буквально вижу, как в его голове крутятся шестерёнки, а взгляд бегает от моих рук к глазам и обратно. Он так же, как и я — растерян и удивлён. Борис хочет было заговорить, но закрывает рот. Смотрит невозможными колючими глазами будто голодно, пристально; я по привычке поправляю очки, опускаю голову и думаю, что, чёрт возьми, ты нисколько не изменяешь своим привычкам.

— Откуда ты знал, что я здесь? Что? Случайность? Тогда за случай!

Между нами столешница, пара рюмок, пустая бутылка водки и пепельница. Всё это кажется до ужаса смешным и нелепым, и фарфоровый стук вокруг нас только усиливает ощущение нереальности происходящего. Я поднимаю взгляд: лицо Бориса застывшее, перекошенное калейдоскопом эмоций, и я невольно засматриваюсь. Все таки, он остался таким, каким я его помню. Снова повисает неловкая пауза; пальцы Бориса начинают было ползти к моей руке, но запинаются, отдергиваются, Борис виновато поджимает губы и хмурит брови. Что-то у меня в груди с треском разваливается — беспокойная тоска вскрыла мою костяную клетку, и я чувствую, как что-то живое и изголодавшееся бьется, бьется внутри, прыгая по осколкам.

— Я учил разговорный русский в университете. Из-за тебя, — добавляю совсем тихо, надеясь, что он не услышит.

Борис смотрит нечитаемым тяжёлым взглядом, а я просто улыбаюсь ему. Пусть видит, пусть знает — надо признаться, что сейчас ничего не изменилось, мы оба знаем это, прямо как в старые добрые времена. Во времена, когда мы не говорили о том, что происходило между нами в пьяном дурмане тёмными густыми ночами — по-детски наивное и невинное.

На языке холодный привкус водки и вереница вопросов. Снова глаза в глаза, высмотреть, выпить их до дна, окунуться в такое знакомое и родное, почувствовать одиночество на двоих. Поправляю очки, улыбаюсь ему, и вижу себя будто со стороны: я снова тот неловкий подросток, косо смотрящий из-за очков черепаховой оправы, потерянный и покинутый, не знающий, куда себя деть, но нашедший себя, своё отражение, в нем.

— Можем выйти, поговорить на улице.

Слова даются мне нелегко. Я не хочу разбивать тот купол, который мы возвели над собой сейчас, я не хочу развеивать этот сон, но мне надо на воздух. Колючий взгляд обжигает, обводит, оглаживает, запоминая заново, и я невольно прикрываю глаза, позволяя. Я снова потерян и растерян, мне надо собраться с мыслями. Этот день, а точнее Борис, снова перевернёт мою жизнь с ног на голову.

На улице становится полегче. Борис искоса поглядывает на меня, молчит, и пока мы неспешно идём куда-то вперёд, он успевает выкурить две сигареты. Наши плечи соприкасаются, шаги чеканят ритм, отсчитывая секунды; он протягивает мне пачку и зажигалку, предлагая. Я закуриваю.

— Давно ты здесь?

— Около месяца, Поттер, может, чуть меньше, — Борис щёлкает пальцами, отправляя окурок в мусорку. — Я и не думал, что встречу тебя.

В его голосе мечется взбалмошная тоска, такая характерно борисовская, что я невольно хмыкаю воспоминаниям. Мы останавливаемся у какого-то парка — небольшой зелёный клочок посреди лабиринта стекла и бетона. Борис тянет меня за рукав; он высмотрел, где можно сесть. Я щелчком пальцев отправляю сигарету в мусорку и иду следом. 

Над нами мигает фонарь, а мы захлёбываемся словами: говорим обо всем и ни о чем, вскапываем могилы прошедших дней, наперебой пересказываем душные и горячие вегасовские дни. Я говорю и говорю, впервые за долгое время охотно, а Борис ёжится, повыше поднимая воротник. Сейчас он похож на ворона: тот же точёный профиль, невозможные глаза — я не устану повторять, что они колючие, — чёрные кудри, спадающие на лоб. Сидит, нахохлившись, вот-вот вскинется, расправит крылья и улетит, мазнув на прощание кончиками перьев.

— Я скучал, Тео, — во внезапно затянувшейся паузе голос Бориса звучит тихо-тихо, немного жалобно и надломленно, только для меня одного и для нашего одиночества на двоих.

И так было всегда — мне не хватало смелости, а Борис просто брал и делал. Хотел и говорил. И вот сейчас он снова сделал шаг, а моя хвалёная и так старательно собираемая в горсти смелость куда-то делась (наверное, мне её никогда не хватало). Где бы мне было брать эту смелость. Это похоже на дежавю: снова ночная темень, одинокий фонарь и мы вдвоём, кружащие вокруг чего-то важного. Лицо у Бориса бледное, на контрасте с волосами — белое; глаза смотрят цепко и требовательно, выискивая во мне малейшие изменения.

— Я… Я тоже, — мой голос тоже сламывается, трескается пополам, в горле встает ком, и я еле шепчу.

Борис смотрит на меня. Мне не надо поднимать взгляд, чтобы понять это. Я всегда чувствовал, когда он смотрит _так_ — пронзительно, открыто; прямо в душу через радужку, обходя стекла очков. Он качает головой и тихо фыркает, отворачиваясь. Текут минуты, вокруг нас клубится приятная тишина, в мою голову слова падают те слова. Сегодня я удивительно много думаю о прошлом, об этих словах и о Борисе.

Внезапно я чувствую тепло — его рука находит мою. Борис нерешительно, едва ощутимо сжимает мои пальцы, не поворачиваясь ко мне — напряжённо, не моргая, смотрит куда-то вперёд, сверлит взглядом одну точку, но продолжает держать мою руку. Я наблюдаю за ним, сжимая его пальцы в ответ: Борис застывает, взгляд его снова стекленеет той мутной пеленой, которую я помню ещё с наших вегасовских вечеров, и он, кажется, совсем немного дергается.

— Пойдём, Поттер. Пойдём, — его хриплый голос взрезает вновь повисшую тишину.

В его голосе снова — болезненная нежность напополам с горечью. Борис поднимается, вздёргивает повыше воротник и выжидающе останавливается надо мной. Опять накатывает дежавю. Я поднимаюсь следом, поплотнее запахивая пальто — надо бы застегнуться, — и поправляя шарф. Мы ещё недолго бродим по тёмному парку, молча, изредка сталкиваясь плечами.

Я вспоминаю наши прогулки до школьного автобуса под зонтом. Тогда нещадно пекло солнце, было душно и пыльно — по голове обухом ударяет блёклое воспоминание, размытое временем и белой цементной крошкой. Почему-то — ярко-синяя этикетка, спасительной соломинкой выглядывающая из развернувшегося вокруг меня хаоса. Сейчас же спасительной соломинкой маячит матовый диск луны, я разглядываю его упоённо, заинтересованно. Он похож на драгоценный камень.

— Тебя подбросить? Эй, Поттер?

Борис стоит у чёрной машины, засунув руки в карманы и нахохлившись. Неужели его? Я киваю; он распахивает мне дверцу, запрыгивает следом, и мы мчим во тьму. Слушаю, как Борис переговаривается со своим водителем на русском, иногда перескакивая на английский. Хорошо в жизни устроился, раз есть личный водитель — скорее всего есть больше, просто я не знаю об этом. Борис — тот, кто сумеет выкрутиться из любой ситуации, выжав для себя максимальную выгоду, поэтому я не удивлюсь, если узнаю, что он успел сколотить состояние.

Когда водитель останавливает около моего дома, Борис торопливо вылезает следом за мной, буквально вываливаясь из машины на тротуар. Он тут же поправляется, одёргивает пальто и вытягивается передо мной. Мы с минуту просто смотрим друг на друга: я пытаюсь запомнить его, каждую черту лица, каждую непослушную кудряшку, впитать в себя это чувство первой встречи после многолетней разлуки, и едва удерживаюсь, чтобы не сморозить что-то глупое. В глазах напротив — пожарище, беспощадный голодный вихрь, и я только сейчас понимаю, _как_ Борис по мне скучал и _как_ он сейчас сдерживается.

Борис едва заметно дрожит, когда я делаю к нему шаг. Сегодня, прямо сейчас, я снова перешёл свой Рубикон. Борис обнимает меня в ответ, отчаянно цепляется за меня, прямо как тогда, тёмными размытыми ночами длиной в вечность, хотя отчаянно тогда цеплялся только я. Слишком много простых отзеркаленных совпадений на один день. Я сцепляю руки за его спиной, придвигаюсь плотнее, прижимаюсь щекой к его виску и отпускаю всё: позволяю себе закрыть глаза и раствориться в таком знакомом и родном кольце рук.

Время бешено пролетает мимо и одновременно лениво тянется как патока. Я немного отстраняюсь и заглядываю в борисовы глаза. Он мягко улыбается той самой улыбкой, которую я видел всего несколько раз — и всегда адресованную мне; он глубоко вздыхает и прикрывает глаза, сталкивает наши лбы, мягко притягивая меня за затылок. Такой Борис — неожиданно нежный, нерешительный и сомневающийся, — настолько непривычен мне, что я не нахожу, чем ему ответить, и просто позволяю ему привлечь меня ещё ближе. Мы стоим так несколько минут, пока Борис наконец не отступает на шаг.

— До скорого, Поттер! Увидимся позже, я тебе наберу.

— Борис…

Мне кажется, что я ещё раз переживаю тот вечер, и снова с моего языка едва не срываются те самые слова, проглоченные ещё много лет назад. Они начинают заново цвести где-то в моём горле, проступают на языке наждаком, грозя вот-вот скатиться по губам. Борис вскидывается, смотрит с какой-то странной надеждой, все больше вселяя в меня уверенность, что он тоже вспоминает тот вечер. Между нами искристо трещит недосказанность, щёлкают призраки прошлого, а мне снова не хватает смелости.

— Тео?

— Я… Да… Увидимся.

Он бархатно смеётся моему неловкому бормотанию, и отступает к машине. Я знаю — он понимает, что мне нужно время; ему тоже, только вот он не боится. Мне нужно немного попривыкнуть и набраться смелости. Я благодарно улыбаюсь Борису и поднимаю руку на прощание. Беспощадное пожарище в его голодных глазах сменяется мягким пламенем, а что это значит — я не знаю. Видимо, не до конца я научился читать его.

Когда машина скрывается за поворотом, я понимаю, что всё это время едва дышал. Накатывает запоздалое чувство шока и опустошённости. Я на автомате поднимаюсь в квартиру, защелкиваю замок и, едва успев раздеться, валюсь на кровать. Тупо пялюсь на выбеленный потолок и через несколько минут проваливаюсь в зыбкий сон. Мне снится пустыня и черный зонт, под которым я жду кого-то, кто уже в пути и обязательно придёт.

Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что вся моя недолгая жизнь — это всего лишь разные витки случайностей, накладывающиеся друг на друга, сталкивающиеся, сменяющиеся. Куда бы я ни направлялся — я непременно встречусь с ним. Вся моя жизнь — шумный круговорот калейдоскопа, через лизну которого я, сам того не замечая, смотрю только на одну стекляшку.

Но он не стекляшка. Он — покоцанный осколок прекрасного драгоценного камня, по счастливой случайности попавший ко мне в руки.


End file.
